


The Dark of the Night

by SSADavieBoy



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: This is a one-shot. If you hate Tom, congrats. If you are daddygate, also congrats. This is one of my shortest fanfictions ever. Sorry bout that. It's my first one in over a year so be kind and please comment. Constructive criticism welcome!





	The Dark of the Night

Lizzie had just gotten done meeting with Red about a Blacklister and wanted to head home for a quick nap. She decided to walk home and was currently a block away from her house. All the sudden some unknown person half tackled her to the ground.  
Lizzie had no time to react before a fist broke her nose. She struggled but still could not clearly see her attacker. It was dark, around ten o'clock at night, and the ground was still wet from the recent rain. It soaked into her jacket as her attacker fixed his hands around her throat. It had to be a he, she didn't know how she knew but she just did.  
She struggled for any symbolince of air and found none. Her hands frantically scratched at her attacker's face and hands but as far as she could tell he felt none of it. She was afraid and coming closer and closer to loosing consciousness but she fought.  
Her attacker, whoever he was, was medium build, white, and in his 30s. He straddled her hips to keep her pinned. He wore a leather jacket, jeans and glasses. He seemed familiar… oh shit it's Tom!  
At this revelation Lizzie fought harder but was quickly loosening strength. Then as suddenly as it happened it was over. Tom had been lifted off of her like a rag doll and thrown against the alley wall by a very angry, very deadly Red. Who, as Lizzie rolled over coughing, began to kick Tom in the stomach and hull him up by his shirt while punching him in the face.  
After letting Tom drop to the ground, he pulled out his Colt: .45 and shot him twice in the head. He then quickly rushed over to Lizzie.  
“Sweetheart. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Let's get you home.” Red said as he lifted Lizzie up into his arms and began to carry her out of the alley.  
“Dad?” Lizzie asked in her shocked and barely conscious state.  
Red looked down at her “it's me Lizzie. I'm right here.” He carried her home and took care of her all through the night and into the morning. Making sure that his baby girl was alright.


End file.
